hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2 (Meteor Garden)
Episode 2 (第2集), also titled "Chapter Two" (Chapter 貳), is the second episode of the Taiwanese drama, Meteor Garden. It originally aired on April 19, 2001 on CTS. The episode was followed by episode three on April 26. It also marks the first appearance of Winnie Chien and Edward Ou. Shan Cai's feelings for Hua Ze Lei grow as his first love, Teng Tang Jing returns from France. In the meantime, Shan Cai's old friend Chen Qing He transfers to Ying De, which makes Dao Ming Si jealous. Plot In home room, Dong Shan Cai arrives to find rumors about her having an abortion written on the classroom's blackboard. She immediately accuses Dao Ming Si of the crime and loudly declares to him that she is still a virgin. Shan Cai returns to the classroom, while Bai He and Qian Hui are erasing the message. They invite Shan Cai to a "casual" party. Shan Cai hesitates to commit to the party and later speaks about it with Xiao You at work. At that moment, Hua Ze Lei and Xi Men walk into the pastry shop. Lei purchases a cake and Xiao You figures out that Lei is Shan Cai's crush. Shan Cai arrives at that party in casual clothes, though it is obviously fancy. Bai He and Qian Hui embarrass her further by telling a man that she "sleeps around". Shan Cai works out that they are the ones who wrote the rumor on the blackboard and embarrasses Bai He in front of a potential suitor, before leaving. The next day, Shan Cai talks with Hua Ze Lei on the school's roof, while being secretly taped by Bai He and Qian Hui. They later confront Shan Cai and reveal that Lei loves Teng Tang Jing. Si stops them from harassing her, though Shan Cai asserts that she never asked for his help. She later has lunch with Xi Men and Mei Zuo, who tell Shan Cai about Lei's relationship with Jing. That night, Shan Cai coincidentally meets Lei. After receiving a message from Jing, Lei is in a good mood and kisses Shan Cai on the cheek. Jing arrives at Ying De the next day, and greets the F4. The F4 and Jing are eating lunch together, when Lei becomes sullen. Meanwhile, Shan Cai eats with parents and realizes that she cannot measure up to Jing. The following day, Shan Cai's old friend Chen Qing He transfers to the school. Shan Cai is happy to see her old friend, but worries that her current standing at the school will effect him. Si becomes jealous, after he sees Shan Cai and Qing He eating lunch together. He sends a red slip to Qing He, who mistakes it for a welcoming sign. Infuriated, Shan Cai confronts Si, who insists that it is all her fault and accidentally pushes her. The other students begin to bully Qing He, while the F4 and Jing eat lunch in the school's cafeteria. Shan Cai attempts to help Qing He and the students chase them around campus. They wind up in the path of Jing and the F4. Lei stops the students from bullying Shan Cai, angering Si in the process. Jing takes Shan Cai to the girls' room and helps clean her up. Shan Cai begins to like Jing, whom she describes as "charming" and a "real lady." She later meets Lei on the rooftop and thanks him for rescuing her. She waits with him until nightfall, and he sets off some fireworks. The following day, Shan Cai meets Qing He and he invites her to go on a cruise with him. Shan Cai passes out from a fever, before she can reply. She spends the following day in bed, attempting to rest, despite her bickering parents. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Zhuang Guest roles *Liu Er Jin (Dao Ming Si's butler) Notes *This episode follows chapters five through ten of the original manga. *Dao Ming Si wears a T-shirt featuring the title character of Astro Boy to appear more likeable. *The brand of the handkerchief that Jing lends Shan Cai is Chanel, which is also the same in the manga. See also Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden episodes Category:Meteor Garden